B e y o n d
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Kris mungkin adalah iblis brengsek tak tau diri, dan Tao adalah mangsanya. Mereka awalnya tunangan, lalu putus. Dan saat Tao ingin berbicara kepada Kris, ia hanya dijawab dengan tindakannya. Tapi itu semua tak apa-apa, karena ita tau Kris akan mencintainya sampai kapanpun. Infinite and beyond.. /Rate M for Lemon/ Taoris, slight HunHan. Birthday fic for Tao!


Huang Zitao merapatkan kakinya. Dirinya sedang duduk di salah satu firma tempat Kris bekerja. Ia sedang menunggu Kris untuk menyelesaikan masalah hubungan mereka. Mereka sebenarnya akur. Tapi belakangan ini Kris sering pulang lembur, tampak kelelahan dan lebih sering tidur di sofa daripada di kamar tidur mereka berdua.

Curiga? Oh tentu saja. Ia memang tidak meragukan kesetiaan Kris, tetapi Tao masih tersangkut dalam berbagai kemungkinan. Sebuah pertanyaan dengan jawaban tidak pasti. Apakah Kris selingkuh darinya? Tao akan berbohong jika ia tidak mengecek jadwal dan email Kris, atau menyuruh temannya –Baekhyun serta Chanyeol, walau ia tidak memaksa mereka– untuk mengikuti Kris.

Bisa dibilang Tao mengalami masalah. Ia takut dengan satu kemungkinan yang tidak nyata.

Ia sangat takut kehilangan Kris, mantan tunangannya.

**Doubt © sayestoyaoi**

**Summary: Bisa dibilang Tao mengalami masalah. Ia takut dengan satu kemungkinan yang tidak nyata. Ia sangat takut kehilangan Kris, mantan tunangannya. Special for Tao's birthday!**

**Warning: Never ending typos,yaoi,BL,stuff. **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rate: M**

**.**

Demi dewa neptunus.

Tao bersaksi dengan segala prasangka tersebut, ia akan membunuh sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Sebenarnya ini salah dia juga sih, tidak melempar alarm super berisiknya ke kamar sahabatnya yang satu itu. Sudah tahu ia tidur seperti _sloth._ Kau tahu itu? Hewan super malas yang hanya diam di tempat tidur dan jarang bergerak? Tao yakin itu adalah definisi yang pasti dari temannya.

"ASTAGA XI LUHAN KALAU KAU TIDAK TURUN SEKARANG JUGA,AKAN AKU PASTIKAN KOSTUM RUSAMU AKU BAKAR!"

Dengan ancaman itu, langsung terdengar banyak derap kaki,barang berjatuhan (Sumpah Tao mendengar ada bunyi kucing mengerang kesakitan) dan gerutu berupa sumpah serapah.

Berikutnya _namja _manis berambut karamel turun memakai kaos V-Neck abu-abu dan kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung sesiku dengan celana denim ketat menempel di kakinya beserta kaos kaki beda warna (kaos kaki warna abu-abu di kiri, yang hijau di kanan).

Tao mendengus. "Astaga hyung kau bahkan memakai kaos kaki yang salah."

"Bisakah kau diam saja dan membantuku mencari sepatuku?" Laki-laki bernama Luhan itu membuka bantal di sofa,berharap menemukan sepatunya tersempil di antara bantal-bantal bergambar panda.

Demi dewa Neptunus. Tao memutar matanya dan mengambil sepatu Luhan di bawah meja kaca, ia lalu melemparnya ke pemiliknya yang menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Pakai sepatumu hyung. Aku tidak mau terlambat."

Luhan mati-matian memakai sepatunya dengan cepat. Setelah merasa ia siap, ia pun menggandeng tangan Tao.

Tao membiarkan dirinya ditarik-tarik oleh rusa jejadian ke basement. Disana, pria berambut hitam menunggu sambil menyender ke mobil Datsun berwarna birunya.

"Sehunnie!" Luhan berteriak girang. Merasa namanya dipanggil, lelaki bernama Sehun itu menengok lalu tersenyum. Ia menarik pinggang Luhan yang sudah berlari ke _namjachingu_-nya dan meninggalkan Tao berjalan sendirian.

Tao benci melihat orang bermesraan di publik. Tanpa alasan, tanpa penjelasan.

Sehun mengecup Luhan di bibirnya. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya ciuman panjang penuh cinta dan agak ceroboh, dimana Tao dapat melihat bibir Luhan agak sedikit terangkat. Coba saja ia bisa seperti itu dengan Kris.

Tao mengigit bibirnya.

Sehun yang sudah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan tampak menyadari Tao. "Hey Tao." Ia menyapa dengan senyum manis yang membuat Luhan jatuh cinta kepadanya tiap saat.

Tao hanya menangguk sebagai respon.

Tak usah tersenyum jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Tao. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

_Jangan seperti dengan dia lagi._

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan sepanjang perjalanan ke firma tempat Kris bekerja, keadaan begitu menyenangkan. Radionya menyala, Luhan bernyanyi, sesekali diikuti dengan komentar Sehun.

Tapi Tao merasa ia tidak perlu ikutan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ketika sampai, ia mengucapkan terimakasih, mendapatkan 'good luck' dari Sehun dan Luhan, lalu tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya dan melihat mobil Sehun menghilang di tingkungan.

Memasuki firma Kris, ia mampir ke resepsionis. Batuk untuk mendapat perhatian noona yang menjaga. "Ah Tao! Sudah lama tidak datang kesini, ada apa?" Sekretaris bernama Sooyoung itu tersenyum ria.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kris. Apakah dia ada?" Tao bertanya sembari Sooyoung mengetik entah kata apa di komputernya.

"Ya dia ada, apakah kau mau aku menelponnya?"

"Umm, lebih baik tidak usah. Ini kejutan."

Sooyoung mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalo begitu. Lantainya ada di lantai delapan. Ini kartu '_visitor' _ dan cepat menikah ya kalian berdua! Doaku selalu menyertai kalian berdua!"

Tao tersenyum pahit. Menikah? Tunangan saja dia sudah menjadi mantan. Bagaimana nantinya?

Ia pun mengabaikan pikirannya, mengucapkan terimakasih dan memencet tombol lift untuk ke atas. Ketika terbuka ia langsung masuk dan memencet nomor delapan. Tak lama ia segera keluar dan berjalan keluar.

Ini lantai khusus untuk Kris. Tao tahu itu, karena Kris adalah direktur utama manajemen dan itu pangkat tertinggi di firma Kris. Makanya ia mendapat lantai sendiri. Dan ruang kerjanya tampak tertutup. Tao ingin sekali membuka tapi setelah statusnya yang berubah ia merasa ia tidak punya hak untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah pertarungan dengan dirinya sendiri, ia pun membuka pintu sedikit demi sedikit dan menengok. Tidak ada orang. Mungkin ia akan menunggu Kris disini. Menutup pintu ia duduk di salah satu kursi kulit dan merebahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia tak mau berada di sini, membicarakan kebohongan yang menyertai hubungan mereka. Tapi Luhan dan Baekhyun memaksa Tao untuk bertemu dan membicarakan masalah. Ia ingat sekali kata-kata Baekhyun. "Frontal itu lebih baik, daripada bersembunyi dibelakang."

Ingatkan Tao untuk membakar simpanan eyeliner-nya Baekhyun.

Ia lebih baik mengubur dirinya sendiri di kamar beserta Rib –boneka pandanya– di kamar daripada menghadapi mantan tunangannya. Tao merasa begitu bodoh terkena trik sang iblis –iblis tampan, uhuk.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Tao merasa tidak akan ada orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Walaupun ia sudah berbicara dengan Kris di telepon kemaren malam, dan Kris setuju untuk menemuinya setelah jam makan siang, dan sekarang adalah jam makan siang.

Bisa saja Kris menghadiri meeting atau sedang makan siang dengan salah satu pesohor mancanegara. Mantan tunangannya itu memang mempunyai nama yang dikenal, dan ia sempat bingung kenapa ia belum dikejar wartawan perihal hubungannya.

Pasti Kris menutupinya. Tao selalu merasa Kris lebih mencintai reputasinya daripada dia, dan dengan status mereka sekarang Tao yakin persepsinya benar. Setelah beberapa menit, Tao merasa bosan dan menyerah terhadap persepsinya bahwa ada yang masuk, Kris atau bukan.

Ia pun mengambil iPhone bercasing putihnya dan mengirim pesan ke Kris yang berisi:

To: Krisss

From: Tao

Kau dimana?

Setelah memencet tombol 'send, ia dengan sabar menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian, iPhonenya berdering lagu Expect dari Girls Day.

From: Krisss

To: Tao

Tunggu saja aku.

Menunggu? Astaga Tao membenci semua hal yang berkaitan dengan menunggu. Ia tak suka ditunggui, karena bagi Tao itu dianggap membuang waktu berharga sang penunggu. Dan sekarang ia harus menunggu hanya berbicara dengan mantan tunangannya itu? Yang benar saja!

Segera Tao dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang layaknya drum yang berada di pesta-pesta, tangannya mengepal erat seakan ia memegang benda paling berharga di telapak tangannya, dan ia mengigit bibirnya seakan menahan sesuatu.

Dengan erangan penuh amarah, ia memencet tombol 'keluar' dari pesan dan segera memainkan aplikasi game yang ia paling suka. Temple Run.

Ia tidak akan berbohong kalau dulu ia sering bertaruh dengan Kris tentang siapa yang akan menciptakan high score tertinggi. Jika Tao yang menang, dapat dipastikan gaji Kris akan kosong karena pastinya ia meminta Kris untuk membelinya Gucci dan boneka panda.

Sedangkan kalau Kris yang menang, ugh rasanya seperti benar-benar dihukum. Kris akan memaksanya untuk memakai kostum butler pada umumnya, tetapi ia tidak akan dipakaikan kostum butler laki-laki, tetapi perempuan. Dengan rok diatas lutut dan renda-rendanya.

Lalu Kris akan menyuruhnya membuatkannya minuman atau makanan kecil, dan Kris akan umm, bagaimana mengatakan ini? Dia akan memakannya diatas tubuh Tao, lalu entah sengaja atau tidak Kris akan menjilat _nipple_nya dan Tao mendesah liar dan membuat Kris terangsang.

_In the end of the day_, bahasa kerennya, Tao tak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar selama seminggu dan pantatnya akan terasa sakit. Dan semua salah Kris sang iblis –tampan, uhuk– itu.

Tao mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal, harusnya ia tak mengingat kenangan lagi tentang Kris atau petualangan-petualangan mereka. Ini membuat Tao menyesal mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata penghancur. Dan masalahnya adalah Kris tampak sudah menyiapkan diri, tidak terkejut bahkan tidak melawan keputusan Tao.

Seakan-akan ia memang tidak menyayangi Tao. Seakan-akan semua kata manisnya hanya untuk menyakiti hati kecil Tao, membuat akal sehatnya rusak dan membutakan mata hatinya.

Dan kini, Huang Zitao merapatkan kakinya. Dirinya sedang duduk di salah satu firma tempat Kris bekerja. Ia sedang menunggu Kris untuk menyelesaikan masalah hubungan mereka. Mereka sebenarnya akur. Tapi belakangan ini Kris sering pulang lembur, tampak kelelahan dan lebih sering tidur di sofa daripada di kamar tidur mereka berdua.

Curiga? Oh tentu saja. Ia memang tidak meragukan kesetiaan Kris, tetapi Tao masih tersangkut dalam berbagai kemungkinan. Sebuah pertanyaan dengan jawaban tidak pasti. Apakah Kris selingkuh darinya? Tao akan berbohong jika ia tidak mengecek jadwal dan email Kris, atau menyuruh temannya –Baekhyun serta Chanyeol, walau ia tidak memaksa mereka– untuk mengikuti Kris.

Bisa dibilang Tao mengalami masalah. Ia takut dengan satu kemungkinan yang tidak nyata.

Ia sangat takut kehilangan Kris, mantan tunangannya.

Oke, mungkin kau berpikir Tao masih mencintai Kris. Tao tidak akan berbohong. Ia tidak cinta lagi ke Kris. Tidak, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah. Tinggal satu halangan lagi. Ia masih menyukai Kris.

Entah kenapa rasa sukanya malah mengental seiring hari ia sendiri. Walaupun ia sudah berlama-lama menyakinkan bahwa seorang Wu Yifan adalah iblis brengsek tak tahu diri –jangan lupa tampan dan punya karisma, Tao, uhuk– dengan perangai yang buruk (Kris pernah nge_fuck_ ama Tao sepanjang hari, non-stop di semua tempat), ia masih tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa sukanya itu.

Krek.

Pintu terbuka. Refleks Tao menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia pun mengenali pria yang membuka pintu tersebut, namanya umm Suhu eh bukan kalau tidak salah namanya Suho.

"Ah, Tao. Sudah kukira Kris akan menemukanmu disini." Pria tersebut berkata dengan senyuman bidadara.

"A-iya Suho-_hyung_, kalau mau tahu Kris ada dimana ya?" Tanya Tao sambil menunduk dan bermain dengan jaketnya.

Pria dengan wajah bidadara yang bernama Suho itu tersenyum lagi. "Dia menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu ke ruangan lain, yang lebih private." Ia menjelaskan.

_Memangnya ruang kerjanya sudah tidak kedap suara apa?!_ Tao membatin kesal namun ia hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia pun melepas jaketnya, dan menaruhnya di lengan kiri dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

Ia pun mengikuti Suho keluar dari ruang kerja Kris. Suho menutup pintu dan menguci ruang kerja Kris. Mereka berjalan tanpa sepatah kata pun ke lorong. Lorong tersebut tampak senada warnanya dengan dindingnya. Suho terus berjalan disamping Tao, bunyi ketukan sepatunya menggema di lorong yang sepi.

Mereka sampai ke jalan buntu yang ditumpuk oleh batu bata berwarna merah. "Hyung, jalan ini buntu." Tao berkata kepada Suho. Suho hanya diam saja dan menyentuh salah satu batu bata. Ia meraba batu bata itu, lalu menariknya.

Seketika dinding batu bata itu bergerak perlahan. Akhirnya dinding 'palsu' tersebut bergerak menyamping dan mereka pun berjalan di celah tersebut. Setelah mereka masuk, dinding itu kembali ke tempat asal.

Setelah itu mereka tetap berjalan sampai sebuah pintu kayu terlihat. Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kayu tersebut, Suho mengeluarkan kunci berwarna kuning dengan cat yang memudar, ia membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Pintu kayu itu pun terbuka, Suho membukanya dan mempersilakan Tao untuk maju keduluan. Tao berhenti di langkahnya. Di depannya, ada sebuah ruangan meeting. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar orang berdiskusi. Ruang meeting itu terdapat di dinding yang kiri.

Di dinding tengah, ada sebuah sofa dan meja dengan snack kecil diatasnya. Tao berasumsi itu adalah ruang tunggu atau ruang meeting yang kedua. Di tengah-tengah dinding tersebut, ada sebuah kaca besar tembus pandang. Tao menatap kagum.

Suho menepuk bahunya pelan dan tersenyum. Ia berjalan di depan Tao dan berhenti di pintu ruang Meeting tersebut. Sebelum Suho membukanya, ponsel Tao berbunyi. Suho menatapnya.

"A-Ah ne, Suho-_hyung_ masuk saja duluan. Aku harus menjawab ini." Tao melihat _caller ID_ dan agak mendecih saat melihatnya. Terpampang di layar iPhonenya, Hirega van Sutene.

Suho pun mengangguk dan masuk duluan. Tao akhirnya pun memutuskan untuk menjawabnya, walau ia pastinya akan memarahinya untuk menelpon pada saat yang tidak tepat seperti, Tao tidak tahu, mungkin saat ia sedang membereskan masalah penting dengan MANTAN tunangannya?!

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu."_ Dari nadanya, Tao yang ingin mengomel kepada sahabatnya ini langsung menutup mulut.

"Apa?"

"_Aku berpacaran dengan sahabat salah satu mantanku._"

Tao batuk-batuk.

"Kau serius? Yang keberapa?"

"_Tebak sendiri, antara mantan ke satu sampai mantan kelima dari tujuh mantanku_."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?!"

"_Kau kan punya radar._"

Tao menghela napas.

"Dengarkan aku, Rega burung-burung pangsa. Aku tak punya waktu untuk permainan tebak-tebakan jadi sebaiknya kau langsung berbicara denganku."

Terdengar helaan napas di ujung sambungan lain.

"_AkupacarandenganJongin._"

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Tao menaikkan alisnya.

"_Aku bilang, akupacaran denganJongin_."

Mata Tao seketika membulat.

"Sahabatnya mantan keempat?!"

"_Err iya, dan itu bukan satu-satunya hal yang aku ingin kasih tahu ke kamu, Tao buing-buing panda._"

"Jadi?"

"_Tapi kau harus janji kalau kau tidak akan memarahiku karena hal ini_."

"Baiklah."

"_Awalnya aku ingin mencari informasi tentang Kris. Dan aku tau aku tak bisa menanyaimu karena masalahmu dengan dia. Jadi aku pergi ke toko kopi untuk menanya seseorang, lalu aku menabrak Jongin dan kita saling mengobrol. Lalu aku bertanya tentang Kris dan ternyata ia adalah sahabatnya waktu dulu SMA._"

Tao mengambil napas dengan tajam. Rega pun melanjutkan.

"_Dan ia mengajakku ke pesta dan kita agaknya berciuman atau mungkin make out? Entahlah kami agak mabuk. Dan err saat kita ingin mencari kamar untuk you know, aku mendengar suara. Saat kutanya itu suara siapa ke Jongin, ia berkata itu suara Kris dan salah satu mantannya._"

Tao mengambil napas dengan tajam lagi.

"_Waktu itu, aku tak bermaksud untuk menguping tetapi mereka berteriak kencang dan aku setengah sadar, jadi aku agak mendengar. Waktu itu mantannya berteriak 'Kenapa kau tidak mau bersamaku? Aku lebih baik daripada mantan tunangan mu itu!'_"

Tao terbatuk-batuk.

"_Dan Kris berkata, 'Mungkin karena mantan tunanganku tidak berselingkuh di belakangku, dan tidak memaksaku untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya saat aku belum siap. Dan itu mengapa aku lebih baik terbang ke Paris dengan tiketmu ini bersama dia daripada kau wanita munafik, kenapa? Karena aku cinta dia, dan aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersama dia daripada orang lain di dunia ini.'"_

Setelah hening, Tao menjawab dengan "Apa?" yang lemah.

Rega menghela napas.

"_Dengar Tao. Mungkin ini semua butuh lama untuk memproses. Tapi lebih baik kau memikirkannya dengan cepat. Kris memberimu kesempatan untuk berbicara tentang hubungan kalian, dan itu sangat jarang terjadi. Jadi aku sarankan kau berbicara apapun yang kau ingin bicarakan, ini kesempatanmu. Dan kau tahu sendiri Kris masih mencintaimu, dan kurasa kau juga tau bahwa perasaanmu masih sama juga."_

Tao tak menjawab sama sekali.

"_Dan aku harus pergi. Aku habis make out bersama Jongin di sofa dan tampaknya dia sudah bangun. Anneyong dan good luck Tao bbuingbbuing panda._"

Sambungannya pun terputus. Telinga Tao merah setelah mendengar semua ini. Pembicaraan ini membuka sudut pandang baru. Mungkinkah Kris juga tidak mau berpisah dengannya? Akankan mereka punya kesempatan lagi?

Tao mendesah. Ia pun masuk dan dapat merasakan seluruh orang menatapnya. "Itu waktu yang lama untuk menelpon, Taozi." Kris berkata dengan nama panggilan yang berhasil membangkitkan bulu-bulu di tubuhnya berdiri.

_Kalkulus. Berpikirlah tentang kalkulus. Aljabar, kimia, heterogen, homogeny, kalor, autotrof, heterotrof_. Tao mengucapkan kata-kata ajaib itu dalam hatinya dan pipinya pun berubah jadi warna biasa, tidak memerah.

Kris memandangnya dengan penuh intrik.

"Ahh! Maaf tapi aku harus pergi, Yixing membutuhkanku." Suho pun meninggalkan ruangan dengan buru-buru.

Akhirnya pun ia sendiri dengan Kris di ruangan kedap suara ini. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Taozi?"

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku itu lagi." Tao berkata, mengabaikan muka Kris yang tampak kesakitan. "Kedua, kenapa kau diam saja saat aku meminta kita putus?" Tao bertanya sambil menatapnya.

Kris berdiri, berjalan ke arahnya dan memutar Tao agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan mukanya, bukan punggungnya. "Karena itu keputusanmu. Dan aku menghormati keputusan mu, Zitao. Apapun itu."

Awalnya ia ingin memperingati Kris utuk tidak memanggilnya dengan nickname itu, karena itu membawa kenangan pahit sekaligus manis. Tapi melihat nada Kris dan betapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah Kris ia pun diam.

"Ketiga, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" Tao bertanya. Ini adalah pertanyaan paling penting. Kalau Kris masih menyimpan rasa, sekecil apapun itu, Tao yakin ia dapat menumbuhkan lagi.

"Cinta? Tidak. Suka? Itu bisa jadi aku masih menyukaimu, Huang Zitao." Ia berkata, menaruh kedua tangannya di meja tempat Tao menyender. Tao menelan air ludahnya diam-diam setelah melihat betapa dekatnya jarak mereka.

"Keempat. Apakah ini benar-benar suaramu?" Tao berkata sambil memainkan rekaman panggilan percakapan Tao dengan Rega hari ini. Tao hanya memainkan saat Rega mengaku mendengarkan Kris berdebat dengan mantannya.

Selama itu pun, Tao tidak dapat membaca ekspresi Kris. Muka jalangnya tetap dipakai dan tetap tanpa emosi sekalipun.

"Iya itu memang benar. Tapi saat itu aku mabuk." Kris berkata enteng, menyeringai dan sempat membuah pipi Tao merona kalau saja Tao tidak mengucapkan kata-kata ajaibnya di otaknya.

"Kau tahu apa kata mereka, Kris. Orang mabuk adalah satu-satunya orang jujur." Tao berkata dengan seringai.

"Kalau begitu, aku jujur aku masih mencintaimu saat itu. Tapi sekarang berubah." Kris berkata, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, hidung dan dahi saling menyentuh.

"Lalu jadi ap–Mmm." Ucapan Tao terpotong, saat sebuah bibir halus menyentuhnya dengan kasar, menjilat, mengemut dan mengigit. Jujur, Tao merindukan ini. Ia merindukan cara Kris memperlakukannya dengan ciuman kasar dan pemasukan cepat. Tidak ada kata. Hanya erangan dan desahan yang dapat mendeskripsikan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Kris terus menjilat, mengemut, mengigit dan melakukan semua hal itu dan Tao tak akan berbohong. Ia terlempar ke langit ketujuh yang dirundung oleh ekstasi. Pikirannya kalang kabut dan tangannya pun mencari jalan dan sampai ke leher dan rambut Kris, menariknya untuk memperdalam jurang cinta yang mereka buat.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinganya sembari tangannya menyentuh keduanya _nipple_ dari kemeja Tao yang entah kenapa sudah terbuka semua kancingnya.

"Kau tahu tidak," Kris berkata disambut desahan Tao. "Aku benci cara kau membuat aku terbangun malam hari, merindukan kulit susumu, dan membuatku terangsang hanya melihat fotomu, Taozi."

"Ngg –Kris akh!"

"Jadi ini semua balas dendam dan hukuman untukmu, Taozi. Dan aku tahu kau menyukainya jadi jangan menolak." Kris berkata, dan mengesekkan alat mereka dengan lambat dan sekali lagi ia disambut dengan desahan nikmat Tao.

Ia menurunkan mulutnya dan menjilat _nipple_ kanan Tao. Refleks Tao meremas rambutnya dan bajunya yang masih terpasang.

Ia melakukan hal yang sama ke _nipple_ yang lain dan berhasil membuat Tao mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Pandanya ini memang mempunyai kulit yang sensitif, jadi sangat mudah untuk memuaskannya. Tapi Tao lebih suka dan sebenarnya terbiasa dengan cara Kris.

Kris mengigit leher Tao dan meninggalkan kenangan berupa kissmark disana-sini. Ia melakukannya di kedua sisi leher. Jadi bayangkan betapa berantakannya Tao saat ini. Kris langsung membuka celana dan boxer Tao, tak lupa dengan celana dalamnya. Iapun menampar Tao dan Tao membuka matanya.

"Buka celana ku, dengan mulutmu." Ia memerintah dan membuka ikat pingganya lalu mengikat kedua tangan Tao. Tao segera turun di kedua lututnya dan membuka celana kerja Kris dengan susah payah. Setelah celana kerjanya selesai, ia pun menarik turun boxernya dan terakhir celana dalamnya.

Selanjutnya Kris sudah benar-benar telanjang pinggang ke bawah. "Tao, kau tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?" Kris berkata dengan seringai. Tao mengganguk dengan lemas, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke alat Kris, lama. Kris yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya menarik rambut Tao dan memaksanya untuk mengambil semua.

Untuk memberikan rangsangan, Tao mengumamkan beberapa kata dan itu memberikan getaran di mulutnya. "Tch, kau nakal sekali Tao." Kris berkata. Tao yang mendengar hal itu cuman tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan terus menjilat dan menaik turunkan kepalanya sesuai irama.

Akhirnya Kris pun datang dan ia menumpahkan semenya ke mulut Tao, yang Tao telan dengan senang hati. Setelah itu, Kris menarik Tao dengan kasar dan memutarnya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan punggungnya, lalu tanpa persiapan apapun Kris langsung memasukkan alatnya ke lubang Tao.

"AKH! KR–Kris! S-Stop akh! S-Sakit K-Kris." Tao memaki sambil meringis. Lubangnya sangat sakit dan Kris memasukinya dengan paksa. Kris pun memberi waktu untuk Tao agar dia menyesuaikan diri.

"Sekarang kau boleh bergerak, Kris." Tao berkata setelah beberapa waktu yang lama.

"Tidak."

Tao terdiam, dan membeku di tempatnya. "A-Apa maksudmu bodoh?!" Ia pun bertanya sambil berteriak.

"Jika kau mau aku bergerak, maka memohon lah." Kris berkata dan kedua tangannya memompa alat Tao, sedangkan mulutnya menjilat dan mengigit cuping telinga Tao.

"A-Akh! Ta-tapi.." Tao berkata sambil meringis sekaligus mendesah ketika Kris memompa dengan lambat alatnya.

"Aku jadi tidak terangsang lagi. Kurasa aku akan pergi. Dadah, Taozi." Kris berkata dan bergerak mundur membuat Tao mendesah akibat gerakan tersebut.

"_Fuck me_."

"Maaf?"

"Aku bilang, masukkan lagi alatmu itu ke lubangku! Aku ingin kau menyetubuhi ku layaknya tidak ada kata besok, aku ingin kau membuatku tak mampu berjalan sampai berminggu-minggu, jadi cepat la– Akh!" Ia berteriak saat alat Kris bergerak maju dan mundur, walau dalam tempo lambat.

"Lebih cepat lagi bodoh!" Tao berteriak memompa alatnya sendiri, tangannya pun ditampar Kris.

"Tidak boleh, hari ini kau miliku. Dan hanya milikku." Kris berkata lalu bergerak lebih cepat.

"A-Akh! Fasterr..akh! WUFAN!" Tao berteriak. Kris menyeringai saat bocah pandanya menyebutkan nama aslinya.

"Ngg-akh! Kau lamban sekali. AH! AH! Harder Yifan, harder!" Tao kembali mendesah saat Kris bergerak dengan kecepatan yang lebih besar.

"God Tao, kau masih sempit seperti dulu hmm." Kris berkata, mengejek.

"Diam kau! Ngg-Akh! DISITU DISITU AKH! AKH! AKH!" Tao berteriak. Kris pun mengarahkan alatnya untuk menyentuh sweet spotnya Tao berkali-kali.

"WUU YIFAN!"

Satu sentuhan lagi, dengan pompaan Kris yang semakin cepat terhadap alatnya, mereka berdua pun keluar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kris menjilat semen Tao dan memutarnya. "Hmm, kau masih manis." Ia berkata, menyeringai.

Keadaan Tao benar-benar berantakan. Rambutnya kemana-mana, badan berkeringat, mata setengah tertutup, leher penuh dengan gigitan sana-sini, alatnya pun memerah.

Kris menubruk Tao, dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinganya. "Happy Birthday Tao, wo ai ni panda."

"Wo-wo ye ai ni, Wu Yifan." Tao berkata dan Kris menariknya untuk memberi ciuman penuh cinta, panjang dan ceroboh. Jenis ciuman yang Tao suka sehari-hari.

Kris membenahi pakaian Tao, dan pakaiannya sendiri. Ia pun menatap Tao yang sedang duduk di meja. "Tao." Panggil Kris.

"Apa?" Tao menjawab, batuk-batuk.

"Maukah kau, jadi tunanganku lagi?" Kris berkata dan mengeluarkan cincin. Mata Tao yang tadinya hampir tertutup langsung terbuka mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau harus bertanya? Tentu saja aku mau." Tao berkata dan menatap Kris dengan senyum. Kris mengambil jari kanan Tao dan menaruhnya di jari manis Tao.

"Hey Tao, bagaimana kalau kita langsung menikah saja?" Kris berkata dengan seringai sembari ia menyeret Tao keluar dari gedung dan masuk ke mobilnya.

"M-Maksudmu?" Tao bertanya sambil tergagap.

"Aku hanya ingin kau cepat-cepat menjadi Mrs. Wu, sehingga kau tahu kau hanya milikku seorang." Kris mengecup kepala Tao dan Tao tidak repot mengucap kata ajaib untuk menghilangkan rona merahnya. Tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi.

"Itu adalah kalimat gombal yang paling corny, Wu Yifan." Tao berkata sambil memutar matanya dan Kris tertawa sambil menyetting mobilnya dalam mode autodrive ke rumahnya agar ia dapat bermesraan di _back_ _seat_ bersama tunangannya. Tak lupa mengaktifkan manekin berseragam supir agar tidak di stop polisi.

"Kau tau, semua hal tidak akan menjadi penting jika ada kamu disisiku, Huang Zi Tao. Wo ai ni." Kris menarik Tao ke pelukannya dengan erat.

Tao hanya terdiam. Ia dapat merasakan jantung Kris yang berdegup kencang, deru nafasnya di lehernya, dan cara Kris melihatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar seakan ialah permata paling indah di dunia, padahal ia bukan.

"Wo ye ai ni, gege." Setelah Tao mengucapkan lima kata tersebut, Kris menariknya untuk ciuman panjang, penuh cinta, dan cerobohnya, menghanyutkan Tao dalam pesona iblisnya.

Yah. Bagaimanapun juga Wu Yifan itu iblis tampan brengsek dan kasar. Hal itu sama sekali tak membuat perbedaan, Tao juga tahu secara pasti Kris akan mencintainya, sampai kapan pun itu, _infinite and beyond…_

/

**Author's Random Area:**

**Astaga ini, astaga. Ini beneran gue yang nulis? Anjritt *dilempar air panas ama Chen***

**Yailah maafin guee. Gue masi dibawah ketentuan umur buat baca fic ret M, apalagi bikin. Urhg ini semua tuh gara-gara adegan kiss itu. Awalnya pen gue bikin jadi lime tapi menurut gue sih tanggung aja yaudah jadinya gini. **

**Selesai dari kerandoman ini, mending kita ucapkan Happy Birthday dengan tulus ke maknae tersayang kita (dan bias pertama gue pas gue tau EXO). Semoga tetap sukses, cepet comeback. Langgeng ama Kris. **

**Dan ugh lo tau gak, gue lagi ngefans ama pair ChenMin. Iya Chennya diatas alias jadi seme alias jadi dom. Dan Xiumin jadi uke/sub keke. Saatnya para muda yang mengontrol yang tua, kalo dalam pair ChenMin, Kaisoo. Selain itu mendingan yang tua aja deh yang take control ^^**

**Anyway anyhoo sebenernya gue gak tau mo ngomong apa lagi tapi tanggung jadi 4k dan liat deh itu udah 4k soo gue akan bilang terimakasih banyak yang udah mau baca nih fic. Maaf banget kalo kurang hot, ini first lemon gue dan gue nulisnya di laptop keluarga karena belum dapet laptop sendiri T.T, nanti aja deh kalo ultahnya Kris dan gue udah punya laptop gue akan nulis lemon lagi dengan tambahan se-x toys. /kekeke/**

**Anyway review dong ya, salam yaoi = sekali maho, tetep maho. Amin ya Rabb. **

**Review ya reader ku, nanti bisa kencam ama Exo. Kecuali Jongin, Tao ama Chen. Lo tau kenapa? Karena mereka lagi asik ngedate ama Kyungsoo, Wufan, dan Minseok. Jangan ganggu ya^^ **

**Anneyong! Review plisss. **


End file.
